I'm Not Your Draco
by fitriamstk
Summary: Draco-Hermione, based on HP6. Love only creates wounds.


**Chapter 1**

_**Hermione's PoV**_

_Braaaaak!_

Aku membanting buku-buku _kesayanganku_ ke lantai. Buku-buku itu tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat yang tak semestinya. Hermione yang normal, pasti sudah memunguti buku-buku itu dan mengumpati siapapun yang sudah membantingnya dengan cara sekasar itu ke lantai.

Tapi cewek yang membanting buku dengan air mata bercucuran ini bukanlah aku yang normal. Ia adalah Hermione yang sedang marah, kecewa, benci.

"Ups," celetuk Parvati Patil yang baru saja masuk ke kamar anak perempuan. Kentara sekali ia berusaha menyembunyikan kengerian dalam tatapannya. "Maaf... aku hanya ingin mengambil syal." Gumamnya takut-takut. Aku memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah penuh air mataku. Parvati bergegas menyambar syalnya dan melilitkannya di leher. Tepat ketika ia akan keluar kamar, aku tak tahan lagi. Aku terisak.

"Eng... Hermione," ujar Parvati, tampaknya setengah bersimpati-setengah merinding, "ada apa?"

Demi janggut Merlin, untuk apa dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata?

"DIA! Dia dan ceweknya melakukan itu lagi!" teriakku buas, tak terkendali, membuatnya seketika menyesal sudah bertanya-tanya. Tapi aku yakin ia tahu maksud perkataanku, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah R—si cowok brengsek dan pacarnya yang menjijikkan. Parvati tersenyum iba padaku. Ya ya ya, siapa sih yang tidak kasihan melihat cewek macam aku menderita karena cowok yang kusukai malah bermesraan dengan cewek lain? Lagipula, bukan cuma aku yang sebal. Sikap mereka memang keterlaluan. Seperti tidak ada waktu saja untuk pacaran, sampai harus selalu bermesraan di depan umum!

"Eh..." Parvati membuka mulutnya, ragu-ragu. Lalu menutupnya lagi. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, semacam "Aku minta maaf atas nama sahabatku." atau "Aku juga jijik melihatnya tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tapi syukurlah tidak jadi. Karena jika ia melakukannya pastilah aku akan semakin marah, dan kelak ia terpaksa menyesal seumur hidup setelah kusihir menjadi bisu. Jadi Parvati bergegas keluar, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kamar anak perempuan.

Sekali lagi aku terisak lelah. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku menangis untuknya? Dan kalau Won-won yang sinting itu punya pacar, kenapa aku tidak? Aku jauh lebih pintar dan... _aku juga cantik_. Aku menekankan kata-kata itu. Er... aku tidak yakin sih. Kuraih tongkat sihirku dan kusihir cermin dari udara kosong menggunakan mantra non-verbal.

_Oh, tidak_... aku mengerang lesu. Aku sama sekali tidak cantik! Penampilanku jauh lebih berantakan daripada biasanya! Aku harus memperbaiki penampilanku, untuk membuatnya sadar betapa tololnya dia!

_**Draco's PoV**_

Apakah aku sudah terlalu putus asa hingga dimabuk ilusi karena belum berhasil menemukan cara untuk melakukan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan, atau si darah lumpur sok tahu memang terlihat... berbeda? (_Well_, kata menawan kan tak pantas untuk darah lumpur) Aneh sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau kutu buku juga bisa berdandan, apalagi penampilannya jadi lebih bagus daripada Pansy yang genit itu. Sudah pintar, cantik pula.

RALAT! Barusan aku bilang apa? Pintar dan cantik? Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan otakku? Mana ada darah lumpur yang pintar dan cantik! Darah lumpur itu semuanya sama, sampah! _Ayolah, Draco_... aku memaksa otakku untuk melupakan si darah lumpur dan penampilan berbedanya tadi. Darah lumpur itu sampah, darah lumpur itu sampah, darah lumpur itu sampah...

Tapi baru kali ini aku mendapati sampah yang harum dan menyegarkan, bahkan ketika ia melewatiku dengan muka masam.

"Draco..."

Aku tersentak. Mungkinkah Hermione yang memanggilku? Tentu saja mustahil, ia kan murid teladan yang tidak suka cari masalah. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga tidak mengganggunya atau dua teman konyolnya Potty dan Weasel, jadi tak mungkin dia memanggilku. Suara Hermione juga khas, tegas, dan anggun, bukan manja dan cempreng seperti suara yang memanggilku ini.

"Draco..." suara itu memanggil lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan Pansy langsung menggaet lenganku sok akrab. "Ayo kita pergi ke kelas berikutnya." Ajaknya sambil membetulkan posisi syalku, membuatku jengah.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Pansy!" tolakku kasar.

"Oke..." ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Hei, jangan kira ia akan menurut! Berani taruhan, lima menit setelah ini dia akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Sekarang saja ia sudah menggenggam tanganku layaknya seorang pacar dan menggandengku ke kelas berikutnya. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tak tahu pelajaran apa yang sedang berlangsung. Mantra, ramuan, transfigurasi, bodo amat. Belajar tidak penting sama sekali bila dibandingkan dengan tugas dari Pangeran Kegelapan yang harus segera kulaksanakan.

"Ah... habis ini kelas Slughorn! Pasti Potty jadi anak emasnya lagi!" keluh Pansy setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Baru aku hendak membentaknya karena mengganggu konsentrasiku saat nama guru ramuan menyebalkan itu melayang-layang dibenakku. Profesor Slughorn. Ya, kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkannya saja untuk melakukan _hal itu_? Kesempatanku untuk berhasil lebih besar daripada di Hogsmeade kemarin...

Aku sedang menyusun rencana sambil berjalan sendirian di koridor ketika aku mendengar tangisan pelan. Ternyata di ujung koridor ada si darah lumpur dan si darah pengkhianat pecinta Potter, Ginny Weasley. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di belakang patung ksatria berbaju zirah yang ada disana. Aku menunduk, berharap semoga mereka berdua tidak melihatku.

"Sungguh, Hermione, kau itu sudah cantik! Apalagi hari ini... kau terlihat sangat spesial!" hibur cewek pengkhianat pada darah lumpur.

"Percuma!" jerit Hermione pilu. Aku meringis mendengarnya. Jeritan itu membuat hatiku seperti teriris, mungkin karena aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelum ini. "Percuma kalau dia tidak melihatku! Dia bahkan tak sempat mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik saja dari Lavender!"

Lavender? Lavender Brown anak Gryffindor? Oh ya, aku ingat. Dia kan sekarang berpacaran dengan Ron Weasel. Aku sempat heran kok bisa darah pengkhianat yang pengecut sepertinya bisa punya pacar. Jangan-jangan dia diam-diam membeli ramuan cinta dari kedua kakak kembarnya yang punya toko lelucon.

"Sudahlah... aku jamin tak lama lagi ia akan menyesal sudah memilih Lavender, karena kau tampak begitu memesona! Ia pasti berpaling padamu!" ujar Ginny sambil memeluk Hermione. Benar-benar darah pengkhianat. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu akrab dengan darah lumpur?

"Tapi kapan? Kapan ia akan berpaling? Semakin hari mereka makin menempel seperti perangko dan amplopnya!" pekik Hermione. Ginny mengerutkan kening. Aku bisa menebak kenapa. Pasti karena ia tidak tahu apa artinya perangko—seperti aku. Barang muggle tak berguna, jelas.

"Ambil sisi baiknya, Hermione. Semua orang menganggapmu cantik hari ini." _Termasuk aku_, batinku tanpa sadar. Dibenakku tergambar sosok Hermione yang cantik—oh, aku lupa lagi. Susah sekali mengingat kalau darah lumpur itu jelek bila kenyataannya sebaliknya.

"Bukan pendapat orang lain yang aku inginkan! Aku ingin mendengar pendapat_nya_!" seru Hermione, air matanya bercucuran. "Kenapa ia tidak sadar-sadar juga?"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi. Apa? Jadi dia berdandan secantik itu hanya untuk seorang darah pengkhianat tolol? Dan Weasel bahkan tidak mengetahuinya!

Tanpa sadar aku menggeram.

"Kakakku memang bodoh." Tandas Ginny. "Dia tidak cukup hebat untukmu, Hermione sayang. Kalau saja kau tidak menyukai dia... sudah kukenalkan kau pada cowok lain yang seribu kali lipat lebih oke."

"Haha." Hermione tertawa muram. "Kalau saja aku bisa menyukai orang lain. Surat Victor saja tidak pernah kubalas lagi."

"Eh, Hermione, maaf ya, tapi aku masih ada kelas setelah ini. Aku hampir telat."

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa sendiri."

Ginny pun bergegas pergi ke kelasnya, sementara Hermione termenung sendiri. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Kalau aku berbalik arah, ia akan menyadari kehadiranku. Lebih baik aku berjalan melewatinya dan berpura-pura tidak menguping.

Aku mencoba rileks dan berjalan pelan meski dengan langkah-langkah lebar, menahan keinginanku untuk berlari dan menghapus air matanya yang bercucuran. Aku benar-benar tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian, jadi aku berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Hermione," bisikku. Hermione menengadah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Malfoy?"

"Ya, Hermione." Entah kenapa lidahku merasa asing menyebut namanya.

"Kau bilang apa?" ia balik bertanya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Hermione?" ulangku bingung. Benar kan, namanya Hermione? Bukan Haylie atau lainnya?

"Kau menyebut namaku?" tanyanya, heran.

Aah... aku mendesah. Kini aku tahu kenapa lidahku terasa kaku saat menyebut namanya. Aku kan selalu memanggilnya darah lumpur.

"Ya." Kataku, berusaha terdengar sedingin mungkin. "Kecuali kalau kau lebih suka disebut darah lumpur?"

Aku sudah siap kalau ia meledak marah, mengataiku, atau segala macamnya. Tapi ia malah menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang bening dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya beberapa sentimeter. Kurasa ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Wow, _suprise_." Ucapnya datar, tak ada nada kesal sedikitpun. "Setelah bertahun-tahun kau menyebutku darah lumpur, mendengarmu memanggil namaku terasa seperti pujian."

Aku terperangah.

"Kenapa kau menyapaku?" tanya Hermione, seakan tak yakin kalau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah aku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku malah balas bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, karena aku juga tak tahu kenapa tadi aku menyapanya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Geleng Hermione, berusaha terdengar biasa, padahal siapapun bisa mendengar nada pilu dalam suaranya. Aku mendengus.

"Yeah, kau memang sering menangis saat perasaanmu biasa-biasa saja." Aku memutar bola mataku. Mata Hermione menyipit.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sergahnya kasar, tapi aku justru merasa lega. Setidaknya sikap antipatinya padaku sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ia beranjak pergi.

"Hermione!" panggilku lagi, dan ia menoleh. Rasa kagetnya pasti lebih besar daripada rasa tidak sukanya padaku.

"Walaupun si Weasel bodoh tidak menyadarinya, aku tahu kau memang cantik hari ini." Mulutku bergerak sendiri. Apa yang sudah kuucapkan?

Tentu saja Hermione terbelalak.

**Chapter 2**

_**Hermione's PoV**_

Apa yang tadi Malfoy katakan? Aku terbelalak. Tidak, tidak. Apa Malfoy salah makan? Atau sebenarnya orang ini bukan Malfoy, tapi orang lain yang menyamar jadi dia dengan ramuan Polijus?

Dihadapanku, Malfoy juga tampak salah tingkah. Pasti dia kaget mulutnya bisa berkata seperti itu. Aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Hei, berarti tadi dia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Ginny ya?

"Kau menguping!" pekikku syok. Sekarang dia tahu rahasia besarku! Seorang Draco Malfoy tahu kalau aku menyukai Ron!

"Bukan salahku. Salah sendiri kau tidak sadar ada aku di koridor," Jawabnya angkuh. Tak mungkin! Kalau ada orang lain di koridor, aku dan Ginny pasti sadar. Malfoy pastilah bersembunyi untuk menguping!

"Kau..." aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku ingin memaki-makinya, tapi tenggorokanku sudah terlalu kering. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memarahinya sekarang. "kau harus bersyukur, Malfoy. Aku tidak akan marah padamu sekarang. Mungkin lain kali," kataku akhirnya.

"Akan kutunggu." Sahutnya.

"Kau menunggu aku marah padamu?"

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Malfoy menyeringai, lalu berbalik dan menjauh pergi dari hadapanku. Oke, cukup. Hari ini sikap Malfoy sangat tidak normal. Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy menjadi sangat perhatian? Terlebih padaku, si darah lumpur? Apa itu Harry menyamar jadi Malfoy agar bisa menyusup ke asrama Slytherin? Atau ternyata selama ini Malfoy punya saudara kembar?

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sikapku akhir-akhir ini juga tidak normal? Aku tertunduk. Ya, aku juga aneh hari ini. Aku berdandan seperti cewek centil, menangis terisak-isak, dan... dan bersikap lunak pada Draco Malfoy. Sungguh suatu keabnormalan.

Jadi mungkin hari ini adalah Hari Tidak Normal. Aku harus mengajak Luna, Harry, dan Ginny untuk merayakannya.

_Hermione, perasaanmu membuat otakmu gila!_ Desis suara di kepalaku.

"Hermione, kau darimana saja?" tanya Harry khawatir saat aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi yang kosong. Hanya ada kami berdua.

"Perpustakaan." Kilahku. Aku tak mau mengaku kalau aku baru saja curhat pada Ginny soal kakaknya yang membuatku sakit hati.

"Kau tampak lain." Ujar Harry tak yakin, seperti semua orang yang melihatku sebelumnya.

"Aku berdandan."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi, tapi kemudian mengerti. Ia mendesah dan merangkulku. Kadang-kadang ia bersikap bagai kakakku, walau usiaku lebih tua darinya. Anehnya, aku tidak menangis padahal dadaku sesak. Sepertinya persediaan air mataku sudah habis.

Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengajakku duduk di lantai dekat perapian. Harry mengeluarkan segulung perkamen dari balik jubahnya.

"Untuk apa kau membuka Peta Perampok, Harry?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mengecek—lihat, Malfoy hilang lagi!" ia menunjukkan Peta Perampok padaku. Nama Draco Malfoy memang tidak ada disana.

"Eh... tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor lantai tujuh." Ceritaku, "Masa sekarang dia hilang?"

"Lantai tujuh?" ulang Harry, lalu kembali mengecek Peta. "Tidak. Dia tidak ada di lantai tujuh. Aneh sekali. Dia bisa lenyap begitu saja!" mata hijau Harry menyipit. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu curiga pada Malfoy dan segala tindak-tanduknya.

"Dia memang aneh!" aku menyetujui. Untuk beberapa saat, aku kembali teringat pertemuanku dengan Malfoy tadi, sementara Harry kembali menekuni Peta Perampoknya.

"Oh!" ia berseru. Aku berpaling untuk melihat Peta Perampok yang segera saja disembunyikannya. Kukira yang dilihatnya itu Malfoy, tapi ternyata bukan. Pantas saja ia berusaha menyembunyikan benda itu dari pandanganku.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat, menunggu. Tiga... dua... satu...

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka.

"Hai, Harry, Hermione!" dengung suara Lavender Brown terdengar selagi ia bergelayut manja pada Ron. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat dan menampar mereka berdua.

"Hai, Lavender." Gumam Harry pelan sambil melirikku.

"Tebak kami habis darimana!" seru Lavender ceria, dan wajah Ron langsung berubah pias.

"Tak perlu beritahu mereka, Lavender!" cegah Ron, menatapku takut.

"Beritahu saja." Kataku datar. Aku takkan heran kalau mereka baru saja kembali dari ruang guru dan pamer kemesraan di depan Profesor Snape. Semoga saja mereka benar-benar melakukannya dan mendapat detensi seumur hidup.

"Kami habis menyelinap dari dapur! Para peri-rumah menyediakan makanan banyaaaak sekali! Ron makan banyak sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak!" cerita Lavender. Aku dan Harry melotot.

"Kau mengajak Lavender ke dapur?" teriak Harry berang. "Kau tahu itu rahasia!"

"Kau menyuruh-nyuruh peri-rumah!" pekikku pada saat bersamaan. Dia melakukan kesalahan besar!

Muka Ron berubah pucat.

"Jangan salahkan Won-Won!" bela Lavender, merengsek maju melindungi pacar sialannya itu. "Tadi dia kelihatan lapar, jadi aku mencari cara agar bisa masuk ke dapur—dan dia hanya memberitahu caranya! Ini bukan salah Won-Won! Aku juga janji tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa!"

Tampang Lavender memelas, menjijikkan. Harry menggeram marah dan Ron menunduk malu.

"Sori, aku tahu ini rahasia. Tapi aku begitu lapar dan... eh, mustahil tidak memberitahu Lavender..." Ron mengerling Harry dengan tatapan kau-tahu-kan-Lavender-nempel-terus-padaku. Kemarahan Harry melunak, tapi aku tidak. Kucabut tongkat sihirku.

Dalam sekejap, muncul ribuan lebah mengerubungi Ron.

"Hermione!" pekik Harry dan Lavender kaget. "Hentikan!"

"Tidak! Tidak!" jeritku marah. Aku benci padanya! Aku benci Ron Weasley!

"Er-my-knee..." Ron mengerang. "Ouch!"

"Tidak! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" aku memekik dan berlari keluar ruang rekreasi. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi padanya! Tidak akan pernah!

_**Draco's PoV**_

Aku berlari memasuki toilet anak perempuan. Aku frustasi. Aku frustasi karena lemari yang kutemukan tak kunjung dapat kuperbaiki. Aku frustasi karena tak bisa melaksanakan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku frustasi memikirkan nasibku yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Aku frustasi hingga menangis.

Disini, di toilet anak perempuan ini, kuluapkan semua emosiku hingga tanpa sadar air mata sialan ini mengalir. Aku seperti cewek... seperti Hermione yang menangis tadi. Hei, kok aku jadi memikirkan dia? Darah lumpur tak berguna macam dia, peri-rumah saja lebih baik daripadanya!

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus sisa air mataku. Untungnya, tidak ada orang yang melihatku di tempat ini.

Tentu saja tidak ada _orang_, yang ada hanyalah... hantu.

"Cup cup... cowok tampan, jangan menangis lagi!" Myrtle Merana membujukku. Sejujurnya aku tidak rela dia melihatku dalam kondisi nyaris gila seperti ini. Tapi dimana lagi aku bisa menumpahkan keputusasaanku? Lagipula, dia hantu. Sesuatu yang tak penting untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Kau mau curhat padaku? Kenapa kau menang—"

"ARGGHHH!" aku meraung kesal, secepat kilat mengacungkan tongkat sihirku, meski aku tak tahu sihir apa yang harus kugunakan terhadap hantu cewek aneh sepertinya. "DIAAAM!" Teriakku marah.

"Oh, kau kasar sekali!" maki Myrtle. Ia terisak. Hah, jadi hantu saja ia cengeng. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya sebagai manusia. Berapa detik sekali ia menangis? Hah. Aku mendengus. Baguslah dia mati.

"Hiks... hiks..." aku mendengar suara tangis kencang di belakangku. Myrtle sialan! Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku berbalik hendak memarahinya.

Tapi yang menangis dihadapanku adalah Hermione Granger!

Aku terbelalak menatapnya. Kepalanya menunduk, sehingga ia tidak melihatku yang berdiri satu setengah meter di depannya.

Ugh, seandainya aku bisa menyihir diriku sehingga menjadi tak kelihatan! Aku mendesah.

"Hermione?" kataku. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut setengah mati.

"Malfoy!" jeritnya. Yeah, aku. Siapa lagi sih?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarku secuek dan seangkuh mungkin. Jujur saja, melihatnya menangis membuatku sedikit kesal. Bukan kesal terhadapnya, melainkan kesal kepada diriku sendiri yang kesulitan mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menenangkannya!

"Ini toilet anak perempuan..." ucapnya ragu-ragu sambil cegukan. Tampaknya ia begitu linglung hingga tidak yakin masuk ke toilet mana.

"Tapi aku yang ada disini duluan!" aku tak mau kalah.

"Malfoy! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu hari ini!" Hermione cegukan lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" hardiknya, berusaha galak padahal air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Urusanku, karena kalau kau terus menangis aku jadi terganggu!" aku memberi alasan yang sungguh mengada-ngada. Hermione terdiam. Ia menghapus air mata dengan tangan kanannya dan menghembuskan napas.

"Jadi, Draco Malfoy suka nongkrong di toilet cewek, ya?" katanya ketus setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri agar berhenti menangis.

"Aku bisa nongkrong dimana saja sesukaku. Aku berbeda denganmu—darah lumpur yang menjijikkan dan bahkan tak pantas masuk ke kandang anjing!"

Ups. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah menghinanya seperti itu. Ah, bukannya aku sudah sering menghinanya seperti ini?

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Hermione. "Kau yang kujumpai di koridor tadi hanya ilusi. Tipuan mata."

"Itu memang _aku_!" bantahku keras.

"Tidak! Itu bukan kau! Kalaupun benar, tadi pastilah kau kerasukan sesuatu atau apa." Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Draco Malfoy bersikap baik? Hah! Sama mustahilnya dengan McGonagall punya laptop!" ia mendengus.

Harusnya aku kesal diremehkan seperti itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, entah kenapa sikap angkuhku jadi lenyap mendengar kata-katanya—walau aku tak tahu apa maksudnya dengan paltop.

"Aku bisa bersikap baik." Kataku, kaget sendiri mendengar ucapanku yang melembut dan sukses membuat Hermione tercengang.

"Kau kerasukan lagi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak kerasukan! Aku hanya... hanya..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Bingung. Ya, kenapa sikapku jadi aneh seperti ini? Kenapa kata-kataku jadi terdengar begitu perhatian kepadanya—kepada _darah lumpur_? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Hanya apa?" tuntut Hermione.

"Hanya... frustasi."

Benar. Itulah jawabannya. Aku kelewat frustasi hingga jadi gila dan bersikap sebaik ini pada sampah. Itu dia jawabannya.

"Frustasi?" ulang Hermione, kemudian dahinya mengerut, seolah mencoba mencerna kata-kataku.

Tiba-tiba seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, walau kurang dari sedetik. Tapi aku sempat melihatnya. Melihat senyum itu. Sebelum wajahnya berubah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku juga sedang frustasi." Katanya pendek.

**Chapter 3**

_**Hermione's PoV**_

Dan disinilah kami, aku dan Malfoy, duduk bersila di toilet anak perempuan. Berdua saja. Yeah, itu bukan masalah besar. Toh tidak ada yang melihat kami. Kalau... kalau Ron yang menemukan kami, kurasa itu malah bagus. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya ia mendapatiku duduk bersebelahan dengan musuh abadinya.

Segelintir perasaan tak enak menyelimutiku. Yang pertama, aku merasa bersalah pada Harry. Bagaimana kalau dia melihatku dan Malfoy? Semoga dia tidak akan masuk ke toilet ini—er... dia kan cowok, jadi mungkin aku bisa rileks sedikit dan tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan itu. Kedua, aku tak yakin Ron akan marah—peduli apa ia padaku?

Hhh... lagi-lagi aku menghela napas berat. Segalanya terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak seperti Her—darah lumpur yang kukenal," kata Malfoy setelah menatapku lama. Tatapannya sangat tajam, dan membuatku gemetar. Tapi anehnya, bukan gemetar karena takut... lebih seperti gemetar karena terpesona, mungkin. Aku baru menyadari betapa tampan wajahnya saat ekspresinya datar seperti ini. Tak ada ucapan sinis, tak ada wajah sombong sok berkuasa. Kurasa ini adalah keajaiban.

"kau... hei! Kau dengar kata-kataku?" Malfoy melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku tersentak.

"Oh... ya. Kau bilang apa?"

"Sial! Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku ya? Hebat sekali sikapmu! Sangat perhatian!" sindirnya pedas. Aku menyeringai.

"Seperti kau pernah memerhatikanku saja." Aku balas menyindirnya.

"Aku melakukannya sekarang." Katanya cuek. Hah. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Sungguh!" katanya tegas, berusaha meyakinkanku, tampaknya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa diyakinkan semudah itu, Malfoy! Batinku. Kupandang wajahnya yang mengeras dan terenyak.

Apa... apa dia benar-benar memerhatikanku seserius itu?

Matanya menatapku tanpa berkedip, seperti takut aku lenyap kalau ia lengah sedikit saja. Dengan tatapan semacam—semacam itu, kau tahu. Pandangan yang sering kutemukan di mata Victor dan kuharap ada di mata Ron... sudahlah. Aku menghela napas dan balas menatapnya. Aku yakin mukaku terbakar sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang, terserah apa katamu."

"Jadi, kenapa kau frustasi?" tanyanya, lebih menyerupai bisikan. Badannya sedikit bergeser—aku tak tahu ia memperkecil jaraknya terhadapku atau sebaliknya, karena aku menunduk.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan dengan wajah menghadap lantai.

"Weasel lagi, eh?"

Aku terkesiap. Oh ya, dia sudah tahu soal itu. Untuk apa menyangkal? Tapi entah kenapa aku marah mendengarnya. Marah sekali. Tidak—aku MURKA.

Tanpa sadar aku bangkit, mencabut tongkatku dan menunjuk wajahnya dengan tongkat itu.

"JANGAN-PERNAH-MENCAMPURI-URUSANKU!" aku meraung padanya. Badanku gemetar, otakku berputar seperti gasing, memikirkan mantra apa yang tepat untuk 'kuhadiahkan' kepadanya. Cruciatus, nama kutukan itu melintas di benakku.

"Bagaimana bisa Hermione si juara kelas jadi lemah karena seorang pengkhianat berambut merah?" ia balas bertanya, dengan kebingungan yang nyata terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang kokoh.

Wajahnya—wajahnya kelewat heran dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk seorang Malfoy yang suka mengejek itu. Aku terdiam dengan tongkat masih teracung. Demi semua jubah Merlin, makhluk apa yang sedang merasuki Malfoy ini?

"Bagaimana bisa kau menangis untuk... untuk binatang tak berguna..."

"Dia bukan binatang—" gumamku refleks, dan Malfoy mengernyitkan dahi.

"Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, kau masih membelanya? Kau ini sakit atau bagaimana sih?" tuntutnya, menyangsikan kewarasanku. Aku mendelik, tapi tak sanggup membantah. Dia benar, aku ini sakit. Sakit jiwa. Hanya saja aku ragu apakah ada Penyembuh yang bisa mengobati sakitku ini.

Aku mendesah lagi, membiarkan segala kesedihanku menguar. Biar saja Malfoy melihatnya. Dia juga boleh memotretku dan menyebarkannya ke seantero kastil. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku yang menyerupai Banshee. Toh R—cowok itu tidak akan berpaling meskipun aku sudah berubah menjadi Bidadari.

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi di udara, merenggangkan tubuh. Kuangkat badanku dari lantai toilet dan kuusap bagian belakang jubahku. Aku mengangkat wajah, dan tersadar kalau Malfoy telah lenyap. Kemana dia?

_**Draco's PoV**_

Ia, Hermione, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Baru kali ini ada cewek—darah lumpur pula—yang berani mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Aku nyaris mengguncangkan tubuhnya karena kesal, saat ia menghela napas. Helaan napasnya begitu rupa hingga kerapuhannya langsung terkuak; mendominasi udara.

Rasa jijik dan marah seketika menguasai diriku; aku membenci sikapnya yang begitu melankolis, seakan-akan hanya ada dua pilihan di dunia ini: bersama si Weasel atau mati. Aku yakin bahkan rambut merahnya tak berharga untuk dipertahankan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan cewek ini? Ia menunduk dengan ekspresi amat pilu, dan aku—akhirnya—membawa serta emosiku keluar dari toilet anak perempuan itu, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Draco?"

Suara bodoh yang jelas milik Goyle terdengar dari belakangku. Agak mengagetkan, karena aku bahkan tak menyadari langkah beratnya. Rupanya kekesalanku tadi memecah kepekaanku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok gempalnya, bersama Crabbe. Tumben mereka menemuiku, bukankah biasanya kerja mereka hanya mencuri makanan dari dapur? Atau mungkin kami hanya berpapasan?

"Apa?" bentakku, masam. Membentak memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku terhadap orang-orang seperti mereka, orang-orang bodoh dan tak berguna.

"Tenang, Man. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi."

"Informasi?"

"Yup. Informasi penting." Angguk Goyle.

"Yang kami lihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri." Lanjut Crabbe, jelas bangga pada ketololannya.

"Benar-benar penting!" tambah Goyle, menghabiskan stok kesabaranku.

"Kau bilang atau mati!" seruku, menyambar tongkat. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua memang jadi lebih kikuk daripada biasanya. Seharusnya aku tidak mempergunakan mereka. Sayang sekali kedua gargoyle ini sudah tahu semua rahasiaku, semua tugasku, dan terpaksa...

"Potter, kami melihat Potter di depan Kamar Kebutuhan, mencari segala cara supaya bisa masuk!" cicit Crabbe, yang diiyakan dengan semangat oleh Goyle.

Potter? Si jenius-Potter-yang-suka-mencampuri-urusan-orang mencoba masuk ke kamar Kebutuhan? Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa... ia tahu kalau aku mengerjakan sesuatu di sana? Seberapa banyak yang ia ketahui?

"Pergilah!" aku mengusir Crabbe dan Goyle, lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju Kamar Kebutuhan. Aku harus memastikan rahasiaku aman, tak terusik oleh singa culun berkacamata itu. Potter memang benar-benar suka mencampuri urusan orang! Aku menggeram. Sebuah pikiran melintas di benakku ketika aku sampai di depan Kamar Kebutuhan: _sepertinya bukan hanya seorang yang harus kulenyapkan nyawanya di Hogwarts ini._

**Chapter 4**

_**Draco's PoV**_**  
>(HP 6 bab 24)<strong>

Keadaan berjalan semakin buruk.

Lemari sialan itu benar-benar sulit dikerjakan—ada beberapa bagian yang rumit dan membuatku merasa lebih baik benda itu kubanting saja—dan tak seorang pun bisa menolongku. Yah, aku tahu, tak sepatutnya aku mengharapkan bantuan orang lain dalam hal ini. Aku bukan banci. Tapi entah kenapa aku mulai merasa tak bisa mengemban misi ini. Yang berarti aku menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

_Well_, kembalinya Katie Bell ke Hogwarts hari ini memang mengguncangku. Tentu saja aku yakin seratus persen ia takkan tahu siapa pelaku di balik semua itu, tapi tetap saja; kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup, tidak mati, dan sekarang sehat...

... sepertinya sekarang aku jadi psikopat.

Aku berjalan ke toilet, kali ini bukan toilet anak perempuan, melainkan toilet anak laki-laki di lantai 6. Aku tak ingin bertemu Hermione lagi, tidak sekarang. Setelah pertemuan itu, kami memang kadang-kadang bertemu di toilet anak perempuan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. Tahu-tahu saja kakiku melangkah memasuki toilet itu, ketika Hermione sedang ada di sana. Dan kami... mengobrol. Kedengarannya sinting, tapi itu kenyataannya. Sebenarnya kami hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan selebihnya kami sama-sama diam. Hanya saja sebelum ini aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mau berdekatan dengannya. Dan ini memang suatu kesalahan. Detik ini juga aku harus menghindarinya—terlebih kudengar Weasel sudah putus dengan pacarnya, menambah frustasiku.

Kubasuh mukaku di wastafel, berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku menangis lagi—betapa konyolnya, aku memaki diri sendiri. Kucengkram sisi-sisi wastafel untuk mempertahankan keseimbanganku.

Entah bagaimana, Myrtle Merana datang ke toilet dan menghiburku, seakan-akan lupa kalau aku membentaknya di pertemuan terakhir kami. Aku membiarkannya, kali ini aku tak punya tenaga untuk membentak siapa-siapa.

"Jangan menangis," Myrtle membujukku dengan suara mendayu, seraya melayang di salah satu bilik, "jangan menangis... ceritakan padaku apa yang salah... aku bisa membantumu..."

Membantu... membantu... kata itu bergema merasukiku. Seandainya saja ada yang bisa.

"Tak ada yang bisa membantuku," ucapku, gemetar saking menakutkannya kata itu terdengar. Seakan itu vonis hukuman yang harus kujalani. Dan sepertinya memang begitu. "Aku tak bisa mengerjakannya... tak bisa... percuma saja... dan kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikannya... dia bilang dia akan membunuhku..."

Air mataku yang bercucuran membasahi wastafel, tapi aku tak begitu peduli lagi. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku yang akan dibunuh. Aku yang akan mati.

Aku menghela napas, mengangkat wajahku dan memandang cermin retak—yang tidak hanya memantulkan bayanganku.

Potter, berdiri di belakangku, menatapku dengan wajah ingin tahu dari atas bahuku! Refleks aku berputar, mencabut tongkat sihirku, mendaraskan kutukan pertama yang terpikir olehku—Stupefy-yang sayangnya meleset beberapa senti, menghancurkan lampu di dinding di sebelahnya. Potter melempar diri ke samping, mencoba melawan, tapi aku berhasil memblokir kutukannya. Aku bersiap menyerang lagi...

"Jangan! Jangan! Stop!" Myrtle Merana menjerit, suaranya bergaung di toilet, "Stop! STOP!"

Betapa bodohnya aku kalau menurutinya, dan serta-merta aku mendaraskan kutukan lagi—Bombarda—dan tempat sampah di belakang kaki Potter meledak. Potter membalas dengan Locomotor Mortis yang memantul dari dinding di belakang telingaku dan menghancurkan tangki air di bawah Myrtle Merana yang memekik keras. Air mengguyur kemana-mana, dan tiba-tiba saja Potter terpeleset... _inilah saatnya_, pikirku.

"Cruci—"

"Sectumsempra!" Potter berteriak, menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menebas tubuhku, _shock_ dan kesakitan menyelimutiku ketika aku terhuyung dan terjatuh di lantai yang kebanjiran dengan bunyi cebur keras, menyadari kalau aku benar-benar berdarah... penuh darah... tongkat sihirku jatuh.

Kematianku rupanya dipercepat. Potter membunuhku. Beginilah rasanya... rasanya akan mati... hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah suara pekik Myrtle... dan ya, aku merasa gelap. Mati.

_**Hermione's PoV**_

"Kau ingin menjenguk Malfoy, sayang?" tanya Madam Pomfrey lembut. "Kurasa saat ini dia sedang tidur... oh, kasihan sekali dia... terpaksa meminum banyaaak sekali Dittany... dia kelihatan tak suka, tahu." Wanita yang baik hati itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi prihatin. Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian meninggalkan Madam Pomfrey di ruang kerjanya, menuju bilik tempat Malfoy dirawat. Ya, dia sedang tidur. Wajahnya yang memang pucat terlihat semakin pucat—kengerian masih melekat di sana. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya... terkena kutukan itu. Aku masih sedikit kesal pada Harry; aku tidak menyalahkannya karena telah menggunakan kutukan itu, aku tahu Harry juga tak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, tapi ia masih bersikeras membela Yang Mulia Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Malfoy?

Aku mendesah, dan memandangi Malfoy, separo berharap ia akan terbangun dan mendapati aku berada di sini, tapi separo lagi berharap sebaliknya. Aku masih ingin ia tertidur... masih ingin memandangi wajahnya...

_tidak_, aku membatin pada diri sendiri. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada cowok tampan namun angkuh dihadapanku ini. Fokus, Hermione—Ron sekarang sudah putus dengan Lavender, dan aku jelas tak mau merusak hubungan kami lagi dengan berdekatan dengan Malfoy, yang jelas akan menimbulkan murka Harry juga. Itu sebabnya aku mengunjunginya ketika Harry dan Ron sedang ada di kelas Ramalan, jadi mereka tidak tahu.

Sekali lagi aku mendesah, menyusuri lekuk wajah Malfoy yang kokoh, tetapi sekarang terlihat lemah. Aku melangkah maju, memperkecil jarak dengannya, dan tanpa sadar, jemariku bergerak untuk menyentuh tangannya.

Aku mengernyit. Rasanya ada sesuatu di tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Seperti pola—apa dia memakai tato? Aku masih meraba bentuknya, merasa semakin aneh karena entah kenapa aku bergidik. Kutahan kuat-kuat keinginanku untuk menyingkap lengan kemejanya.

Dan tiba-tiba kelopak mata Malfoy terbuka.

"Her—mione?" ia mengernyit. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya, namun ia jelas menyadari gerakanku. Ia menatap tangannya, dan dengan cepat, beralih padaku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Apa yang kaulihat? Pergi! PERGI!"

Terkejut, tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari keluar, berusaha tidak mengingat tatapan ngerinya tadi.

**Chapter 5**

_**Hermione's PoV**_**  
>(HP 6, bab 25)<strong>

Sejak aku menjenguknya waktu itu, aku tak sekalipun bertemu Malfoy lagi. Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, tentu, tapi aku jarang melihat sosoknya, apalagi untuk mengobrol lagi—kalau memang percakapan yang kadang-kadang kami lakukan beberapa waktu lalu bisa disebut mengobrol. Anehnya, aku merasakan setitik kerinduan karena ketidakhadirannya. Mungkin karena biasanya Malfoy selalu mengganggu ketenanganku. Atau karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia tampak peduli padaku? Entahlah. Sulit menjabarkannya.

Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih patut kupikirkan. Aku dan Ron sedang menunggu Harry dengan cemas. Ia sedang berada di kantor Dumbledore, pastilah membicarakan tentang Horcrux. Dari pesannya, Dumbledore tampak tergesa-gesa. Apa mungkin ia sudah menemukan...?

Harry tiba-tiba muncul, terengah.

"Apa yang diinginkan Dumbledore?" tanyaku langsung. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik," Harry menjawab pendek, lalu melesat ke kamarnya. Sekian detik kemudian, ia berlari kembali. Dengan cepat ia menceritakan segalanya pada kami. Tentang Dumbledore yang sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian Horcrux. Tentang Harry yang akan ikut bersamanya mencari Horcrux itu.

"...jadi, kalian paham, kan, apa artinya ini?" ujar Harry, "Dumbledore tak akan ada di sini malam ini, maka Malfoy akan punya kesempatan besar untuk melakukan apapun yang direncanakannya. Tidak, dengarkan aku!" Harry berseru saat aku hendak membantahnya. "Aku tahu Malfoy-lah yang bersorak gembira di Kamar Kebutuhan. Ini—" ia menyorongkan Peta Perampok ke tanganku. "Kalian harus mengawasinya dan kalian juga harus mengawasi Snape. Pakai anak-anak LD lain yang bisa kalian kumpulkan. Hermione, Galleon pengontak itu masih berfungsi, kan? Dumbledore bilang dia menambah perlindungan ekstra di sekolah, tetapi kalau Snape terlibat, dia akan tahu apa perlindungan Dumbledore itu, dan bagaimana menghindarinya—tetapi dia tak akan mengira kalian akan berjaga-jaga, kan?"

"Harry—" aku berkata ketakutan, menyadari betapa beresikonya apa yang akan dilakukan Harry dan Dumbledore. Dan Hogwarts, tanpa Dumbledore... dengan entah siapa yang ada di dalam Kamar Kebutuhan... terlebih ketika Harry sampai menyerahkan sebotol Felix Felicis kepada kami.

"Tidak!" aku berseru. "Kami tak menginginkannya, bawalah ini, siapa tahu apa yang akan kauhadapi?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan bersama Dumbledore," kata Harry. "Aku ingin kalian semua oke... jangan bertampang seperti itu, Hermione, kita akan ketemu lagi nanti..." dan Harry pergi.

Ron terduduk lemas, tapi aku tidak. Aku berlari ke kamar anak perempuan, menyambar Galleon palsu dan menghubungi anggota LD yang kutahu. Kubangunkan Ginny yang ada di kamar anak perempuan kelas 5 dan menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ron, bangunkan Neville!" seruku setelah aku dan Ginny kembali dari kamar anak perempuan. Ron bangkit dan bergegas menuruti perintahku sambil memegang kaus kaki Harry yang berisi Felix Felicis. Setelah Ron kembali bersama Neville, kami bergegas keluar kamar. Luna berdiri di sana, menunggu kami, tetapi kemana yang lain?

"Dimana anggota LD lainnya?" tanya Neville.

"Entahlah... kurasa sekarang mereka sedang menari dengan Nargle dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka..." jawab Luna.

"Sudahlah! Biar kita saja yang berjaga. Ini," aku menyambar kaus kaki dari tangan Ron dan mengeluarkan botol kecil ramuan dari sana. Kita harus minum ini, dan berpencar." Aku membuka tutup botol itu, meminumnya sedikit, dan menggilirkannya pada yang lain. Kami berpencar. Aku dan Luna menuju kantor Snape. Kami menunggu, bersiap apabila Snape tiba-tiba keluar atau apa.

Waktu berjalan amat lambat, tapi aku tak berani bergerak barang sesenti pun, Luna kelihatannya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, entah tentang apa. Aku tak pernah mengerti dia, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, Luna anak yang baik. Buktinya, dia dan Neville mau datang membantu kami berjaga, padahal anak lain tidak.

Sekarang Ginny, Ron, dan Neville sedang mengawasi—sepertinya—Malfoy... di Kamar Kebutuhan. Kalau memang benar itu dia, apa yang dilakukannya di Kamar Kebutuhan? Pikirku. Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu...? Dia bilang waktu itu dia juga sedang frustasi. Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan apa yang dia lakukan di Kamar Kebutuhan?

Waktu berjalan semakin lambat, ketika tiba-tiba Profesor Flitwick berlari menghampiri kami.

"Pelahap Maut! Ada Pelahap Maut!" dan dia menerjang masuk ke kantor Snape. Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Pelahap Maut datang ke Hogwarts? Aku mendengar cicitan Profesor Flitwick... katanya Snape harus ikut membantu... dan tahu-tahu terdengar suara debam keras. Aku baru hendak mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam ketika Snape keluar.

"Filius pingsan, bantu dia. Akan kuurus para Pelahap Maut." Kata Snape datar dan cepat, lalu kami berdua—aku dan Luna—langsung masuk ke kantornya, dan mendapati Profesor Flitwick pingsan di lantai. Kami berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi tidak bisa... aku panik.

"Luna, kita ke atas!" pekikku, dan kami berlari ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Ron, Ginny, dan Neville tak ada di sana, jadi kami menuju Menara, karena Profesor Flitwick pastilah tadi berada di sana... dan kekacauan sudah terjadi. Ternyata bukan hanya kami yang berjaga. Guru-guru sedang mendaraskan berbagai kutukan melawan Pelahap Maut, begitu pula Ron dan yang lainnya. Aku cepat-cepat membantu mereka walau pikiranku kalut... bagaimana bisa ada pertempuran...

"Imperio!" seorang Pelahap Maut berteriak, dan aku merunduk menghindar. Tepat ketika itulah, aku melihat Snape... dan Malfoy... mereka melewatiku. Malfoy melirikku sekilas dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa menghentikan larinya, di belakangnya para Pelahap Maut menyusul...

...dan aku sadar apa yang terjadi. Malfoy, Malfoy yang membawa Pelahap Maut itu kemari... dia... seperti kata Harry, dia juga Pelahap Maut... dia punya tanda Pelahap Maut di tangannya... kemudian Harry muncul dan mengejar mereka, membenarkan semua dugaanku.

Pertempuran berhenti seiring perginya kelompok Pelahap Maut... pastilah banyak yang terluka, aku yakin... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jauh sekali dari mereka... entah kenapa, yang berada di benakku adalah Malfoy...

Malfoy memang orang jahat. Malfoy baik yang kukenal dan mengobrol denganku akhir-akhir ini adalah ilusi. Hanya ilusi. Aku terduduk, tanganku gemetar mencengkram tongkat. Tak sepantasnya aku merasa sedih seperti ini. Dia orang jahat. Dia Pelahap Maut. Tapi kenapa aku merasa pilu seperti ini?

Aku terisak, tersadar kalau ternyata aku menyukainya. Sinting, namun tetap saja benar. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa, tapi yang jelas, perbuatannya, kepergiannya, kata-katanya, benar-benar mengguncangku. Membuatku terempas dan sulit bangkit. Sekarang aku harus menanggung akibatnya, menanggung kesedihan karena kebodohanku menyukainya, menyukai orang yang tak sepatutnya kusukai.

Kata-kata terakhir Malfoy saat melewatiku tadi seperti kaset rusak yang diperdengarkan berulang-ulang di telingaku. Aku terisak. Lebih keras.

_I'm not your Draco, Hermione..._

Dia memang bukan Draco-ku. Aku menyukai orang yang salah.


End file.
